


Making The First Move

by Schattenmalerin



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenmalerin/pseuds/Schattenmalerin
Summary: Right before the finale battle Aloy checks up on Erend and his troop - with an interesting outcome.





	Making The First Move

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction to Horizon - Zero Dawn and also my first one written in english, which is not my mother tongue, so I'm sorry if there might be a few mistakes (still trying to improve my english writing skills).
> 
> I just needed to get this pairing out of my head (I really liked their conversations in the game), so I wrote this short thing.  
> It focuses on the conversation between Aloy and Erend (and his oseram troop) right before the final fight.

"And beer.“  
   
Erends answer was followed by his own irritated sigh. They were that close to the most important battle against the machines and the Shadow Carja and what were his men doing? Talking about food and beer. Nothing new for oseram circumstances but anyway: guess he should’ve made it clear that there will be no food, no beer, no feast if they lose this battle.  
   
He heard a chuckle to his left and for a second he had forgotten that she was still standing there, overhearing the conversation and obviously being amused by his men.  
   
Erend couldn’t prevent from getting the slightest shimmer of red on his cheeks and feeling a little bit embarrassed for his men and their lack of seriousness for this whole situation.  
But still, hearing that sweet chuckle of her was worth his short unease.  
   
His eyes wandered to her and seeing that she still made no move to be on her way again Erend gave her a questioning look, trying the best to not notice how her eyes sparkled in the sunlight.  
   
He certainly got her attention, green-golden eyes locked with his blue ones and her mouth opened in an attempt to say what was on her mind, but no words left her lips.  
   
Erend raised an eyebrow, confused by her unusual silence. Normally Aloy was direct and never one to be lost for words. To ease the situation he broke the silence with the following:  
   
“Well, you never can get enough of me, can’t you?”  
   
It should have come out easy, like a joke but Erend couldn’t deny that flirty undertone in his voice that wasn’t supposed to be there. Not that he would mind flirting with her – in fact, he really liked to – but the timing couldn’t be worse than right now, with a fight right on their front door steps and a lot of preparations to do. And especially – Erend recognized with a short glance away from her and in front of him - with his troop standing next to both of them.  
Aloy looked at him with an undefined expression and started to talk but was stopped by one of his men, who gave him a smirk as he commented with an amused tone: “I think she likes you.”  
   
Coughing slightly staggered he felt himself blush at the insinuation and embarrassed again. How came that he got himself maneuvered in such an awkward situation? He should have known not to talk with her like that in front of his oseram troop. They were famous for not being quiet and having no shame in bringing him into those kind of situations. Especially in front of the girl he was lately thinking too much about for his own liking.  
   
But as if that wasn’t enough embarrassment for today a second comment is thrown in his already heated up face.  
   
“Are you gonna kiss her, captain? I bet, she just waits for you to make the first move.” The mocking undertone would be audible from even miles away.    
   
Now he just wished the ground beneath him would open and swallow him whole to save him from this incredible awkward situation. As always his wish shall not be granted.  
   
Certain of never been this embarrassed he tried to put an end to this humiliation. “Shut up. Now.” His sharp glare wandered over each of his men, making clear they will get into hella more trouble than fighting corrupted machine or those shadow carja fuckers if they will raise their voice again. It seemed to work, they stood silent. Although they could not manage to completely mask their grins.  
   
He cleared his throat and forced himself to look at Aloy, trying to sound casual during his next sentence, although his red cheeks might already gave him away. “We’re just … doing as if nothing of that happened, okay?”  
   
He could hardly look at her and right in that moment where he wanted to mumble a quiet goodbye and order his troop to do … hell, just about anything to get away Aloy took one determined step forward and placed both her hands on either side of his face. A small smile played around the corner of her mouth as she leant in and connected their lips in a gentle kiss.  
   
Surprised and shocked he had to stop himself from backing away from the contact or gasping for air. Her lips were sweet and soft and so was the kiss. Just a slight touch of lips, a little pressure, a slow innocent movement. Nothing he would have imagined the fierce nora girl to kiss like – and he’d to admit he imagined it a few times in the last time. That girl stuck in his head and there was no way to get her out of it again.  
   
Lost in the sensation of those warm lips and the gentleness of it he missed his chance to kiss back. As surprising the kiss came as fast it ended. Aloy broke away from him and took a step back, hands leaving his now burning cheeks in a soft motion. There was still that little smile on her face and although she looked as tough and confident as ever, he recognized the slight blush on her cheeks and around her nose. It only made her cute freckles stand out more from her skin.  
   
Erend wanted to return the smile, to say something, anything, but was too dumbstruck from what just had happened. He wanted to ask what that kiss meant. The only thing that came over his lips was an awkward cough which was commented with half a grunt half a laugh from one of his men. Erend shot him an annoyed glance and also Aloy turned towards his men.  
   
“Well, guess you were wrong. I’m not the type to wait for a man to – how did you put it? _Make the first move?_ I’d rather take things in my own hand.” These nonchalantly spoken words were directed at the one to make the comment about kissing her. Who looked a little bit off guard now. Aloy just gave the man a confident smirk before she turned to him again.  
   
“See you on the battlefield, Erend. We have a war to win.”  
   
Erend could only watch as she turned around and made her way to the nora troop, her long red hair waving in the wind and falling smoothly over her shoulder, along her back …  
   
“If you continue to stare like this you gonna start drooling, captain.”  
   
With an effort he teared his eyes away from her and tried to cover up his embarrassment by growling clear orders at his men. “You heard her. Prepare yourself for the fight and make sure everything is going the way it should be. We have, indeed, a war to win!”  
   
Losing was no option. They have to win this final war. Not least because Erend needed an explanation what the kiss was about … and also because he wouldn’t be opposed to share another one.


End file.
